Chaperoning
by JulieTelrats7380
Summary: Happy and Carla need chaperones for their date. What will happen when the chaperones become a couple? RoWen and Harla V-day special.


"Fine," Carla finally gave up, "I'll go on a date with you."

Happy felt like Pisces just surrendered as his meal. He has been tailing Carla for more than a year, 8 years counting their timeskip. The went through a lot, Oracion Seis, Edolas, Tenroujima, Lucy's clock trouble, the _games_. It was _that _incident in the games that made Happy more desperate, it made him realize the value of the time people spent together. Happy was always in the infirmary beside her, waiting for her to wake up. He was so relived to see her awake and safe. With that and his long pursuit, he should be feeling like he already _ate _Pisces when she said yes.

But then, he wanted to be alone with her.

Even though they were Exceeds, to common people, they seemed no better than ordinary house cats. They couldn't just go on a date somewhere without humans accompanying them. Wendy was more than happy to go and so was Natsu. But Lucy took advantage of his dense idiocy and made him her date to the magic ball for Valentine's day. Everyone else was busy too. Juvia took Gray to the ball saying she wanted _that_ as well, Jellal was in town so Erza... Wendy was obviously too young to chaperone the pair all alone. So, to Carla's disagreement, Happy's tongue-rolling and Wendy's blushing, Romeo volunteered, no, was pushed into accompanying them.

* * *

><p>"You look nice, Carla." Wendy commented.<p>

They were in the dressing room getting ready. It took Wendy a lot of persuasion to have Carla _actually_ dress-up. She wore a pretty pink frock with ruffles of lighter pink and white. A bow on her chest held the straps together. Wendy wore a pretty fancy dress as well. Her's was a dark purple frock with dark blue and lavender ruffles. She wore her hair in a single ponytail held together with a bow.

"Thank you, Wendy." Carla twirled around, "But I still don't get why _I _have to get _him _chocolates."

"I already told you, Carla." Wendy sighed, "The girl brings the chocolates and the boy brings the flowers. That's how it's done on Valentine's Day."

"Wait, what?" Carla realized something, "Wendy wai-"

"Listen, the carriage is here. Let's go Carla."

"But-"

Carla couldn't finish as the little girl almost swept her out the doors. The boys were outside the carriage waiting for them. Happy was, unexpectedly, _dressed. _He wore a simple black tux and a bow. Instead of his usual green bag, he wore a fashionable leather bag-pack. Romeo wore a dark blue tux and bow. Both of them had flowers in their hands. Happy had lilies and Romeo bought lilacs. They were stunned as the girls came out.

"Carla looks so nice," Happy said, "I brought you flowers. Do you like lilies?"

"I guess they're better than fish." But she blushed and added, "Yes, I do. Thank you Happy."

Meanwhile, Romeo and Juliet, sorry, Romeo and Wendy were completely smitten by each other.

"Eh- you look nice, Wendy." Romeo blushed.

"So do you, Romeo-kun." Wendy blushed harder, "We should get into the carriage."

"S-sure."

* * *

><p>Nobody talked much during the ride as they were too preoccupied with blushing like light-bulbs. They reached the designated restaurant pretty quickly. Happy ordered grilled fish and Darjeeling tea for him and Carla and spaghetti and juice for Romeo and Wendy. The <em>couples <em>sat face-to-face with each other at a quite isolated table. Food took a while to be served, but dinner was over pretty quick.

As if on cue, Wendy got up and said, "Do you want to go for a walk, Romeo-kun?"

"Sure, Wendy." He replied.

Carla tried to protest, but they were already out through the restaurant doors.

"So," Happy said coyly, "I guess it's just us now."

"What just happened?" Carla was really confused.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A few hours back<em>**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Wendy!"<p>

"R-Romeo-kun!" Wendy asked as Romeo bolted towards her, "What are you doing here?"

"Well," he scratched the back of his head, "I was wondering, maybeweshouldleaveHappyandCarlaalone."

Wendy blinked, "What?"

"I said," Romeo stated slowly, "maybe we should leave Happy and Carla alone."

"You don't want us to chaperone?"

"Not that, I mean, we could sneak out leaving them alone for a while. I mean, you do want them to be together too, don't you?"

"I guess so," Wendy said thoughtfully, "I don't want Carla to be alone forever. Okay!"

Something about her smile made Romeo's heart twitch.

* * *

><p>The kids giggled when the were far enough from the restaurant, not being able to hold it back anymore. They had strolled to the Magnolia Central Park.<p>

"I can't imagine the look on Carla's face tomorrow!" Romeo said as he rolled on the grass, "Happy's gonna be so happy!"

"Yes," Wendy laughed too, "Carla might finally warm up to him. I guess all they needed was a date on Valentine's Da-" Wendy realized something, "Oh no! Oh no no no!"

"Huh?" Romeo gaped at her, "What's wrong Wendy?"

"It's Valentine's Day."

"So?"

"You and I are on the streets together, just us."

"So?"

"Romeo!"

It finally clicked in Romeo's mind. He bushed redder than Erza's hair and strawberries combined.

"Oh," he said, "guess that means we're on a date too."

Wendy blushed as she replied, "I-I don't mind being on a date with you R-Romeo."

"I see, " Romeo said, "I see you dropped the honorific."

"So did you," Wendy smiled "you used to call me Wendy-nee, didn't you."

"Please don't bring up the timeskip."

Wendy giggled. The timeskip _had_ caused all of them a lot pain. But maybe there was something to be grateful about after all. The members of Fairy Tail were closer to each other than ever. It seemed that, being stuck in time for 7 years made them realize their feelings. And if it wasn't for the timeskip, Wendy might have never developed a crush on a certain dark-haired, rainbow fire mage...

Wendy blushed at the thought of it, "I guess that's because, technically I'm the younger one now."

"Well then," Romeo stood up and held her hands, "will you be my date tonight."

"Sure."

The two kids blushed as they walked in the park, hand in hand.

* * *

><p><strong><em>In the bushes<em>**

* * *

><p>"Oh, they're so cute!"<p>

"Lu-chan, what do you think their babies might look like?"

"Forget about their babies, if he breaks her heart, I'll roast him! And I don't care how much he looks up to me."

"I'm with you on that, Salamander. If he so much as hurts her, I'll Shish-kebab him!"

"Maybe I should write a rune barrier around the poor boy..."

"Aye."

"Hey Luce, you wanna go spy on Happy an' Carla now?"

"Gihii."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wrote this for the world's stupidest day ever, _Valentine's Day_ (I hate it with a _passion!_). But who can resist RoWen cuteness and brotherly Natsu and Gajeel? **

**As for my _other story, _I accidentally deleted the doc and have to type it in again. Sigh! It'll be out next week.**


End file.
